Temporada das Flores
by JustSomeone13
Summary: “E quando ouvir alguém falar no meu nome eu te juro que pode acreditar nos rumores me espera amor que eu to chegando depois do inverno à vida em cores, espera amor nossa temporada das flores.”


Avisos para melhor entender a fic:  
Negrito: Narração  
Italico: Sakura  
Normal: Sasuke  
Boa leitura!!!!!

xXxXx

**Shekespeare escreveu uma vez: "Amor não é amor que se altera quando encontra alteração ou uma marca rígida que aparece numa tempestade e nunca se abala. Amor não se transforma de hora em hora. Mas surge...mesmo à beira da morte."**

_Nunca deixei de procurá-lo enquanto todos me diziam para esquecê-lo e seguir em frente mas isso nunca não deixei de amá-lo nem quando ele foi embora por que deixaria agora?Era primavera uma época um tanto triste os casais sempre aproveitavam para namorar._

Já era hora de voltar as arvores já estavam floridas e isso o deixava com uma saudade enorme de Konoha mas principalmente de uma certa menina já fazia cinco anos desde que fora embora e ele se sentia confuso, inseguro correr a traz de sua vingança foi um erro. Impossivel Uchiha Sasuke assumindo que errou?

_Para meus amigos era só sorrisos o melhor que eu tinha mas no fundo eu queria era achar logo ele._

Ele se encontrava quase na entrada da vila mas precisamene numa clareira queria ao menos vela antes do ataque final a necessidade de proteger seu melhor amigo agora tinha que se sobrepor a sua necessidade de voltar logo um barulho o fez ficar atento tinha sido visto por um instante baixara a guarda tinha que sair dali se não nunca poderia tirar a akatisuki de traz do naruto e nunca voltaria para a sua flor mas se ao menos pudese dizer que voltaria.

_Ela andava descansadamente pela rua quando ouviu um nome conhecido e foi obrigada a parar e a voltar e escutar tudo não podia ser saiu em disparada tinha que ver com seus próprios olhos não tinha nada mas disseram que tinham visto será que foi miragem? Seus olhos verdes voaram para os céus e um grito rasgou o dia o verde de seus olhos deram de encontro com o azul dos céus e por um instante ela realmente achou que delirava pois no alto da arvore havia um papel rosa num rápido movimento ela pegou e leu:_

"E quando ouvir alguém falar no meu nome eu te juro que pode acreditar nos rumores me espera amor que eu to chegando depois do inverno à vida em cores, espera amor nossa temporada das flores."

Ele tinha sido um tolo nem sabia se diriam para ela que ele tinha sido visto nos arredores da aldeia e muito menos sabia se ela ia lá pra saber se ele continuava por lá decididamente fora burro.

_Ela encostada numa arvore abraçava aquele pedaço de papel com se sua vida depende-se daquilo o cheiro dele impregnava aquele papel._

**Semanas se passavam.**

_E ela sempre voltava no mesmo lugar como se pudesse sentir ele ali a olhando, mas tudo não passava de imaginação, encostada na mesma arvore, ela esta quase pegando no sono quando ouve uma explosão os pássaros levantam vôo assustados rapidamente ela volta a vila uma sangrenta guerra é travada ela só consegue ver os corpos pelo chão, corpos nas arvores tudo se encontrava na cor rubra de repente uma dor agonizante sua roupa esta quente seus sentidos se esvaindo ela olha seu atacante e vê uma mulher de óculos e um sorriso demoníaco no rosto um grito desesperado todos param o ar é cortado por uma espada ainda de pé ela vê a sua atacante cair aos seus pés ao mesmo tempo em que ela se sente caindo no abismo braços fortes a seguram o cheiro que ela tanto ama entra por sua narinas era ele que a segurava tão junto ao seu corpo._

**Ninguém mas se movia afinal um Uchiha demonstrando sentimentos? O Inesperado acontece.**

Não você não pode morrer não agora.  
-Eu te amo não me deixe.

_Ao ouvir aquelas palavras ela se sentiu feliz e leve afinal podia morrer nos braços do seu amor .Sentiu seus lábios serem massageados pelos do moreno que ainda a segurava de forma protetora.  
-Chegou a nossa temporada das flores._

**Ela partiu para sempre sendo protegida por seu amor um grito de dor corta o ar e logo todos os inimigos caem no chão.**

Sua flor havia morrido eles tinham que pagar por isso era o único pensamento que ocupava sua mente um a um eles pereceram suas vestes manchadas com o sangue dela agora se misturava ao sangue de outros e logo se misturou com o dele.  
-Cometer esse ato de covardia é a única coisa que me resta assim sigo você aonde for.  
Com essa frase ele fincou a espada em seu peito deixando o sangue jorrar finalmente caiu ao lado da sua flor.

**Estranhamente uma arvore de sakuras que não estava muito longe deixou as suas flores serem levadas pelo vento indo parar no casal que foi para a eternidade de mãos dadas.**  
XxXxXxX


End file.
